A Dance to Remember
by Lady Ava
Summary: Sora is in need of a dance partner. But who will she turn to for help? (Taiora! Season 02)
1. The Idea

Author's Note:  Okay, I know. It sounds dumb. But that's what I get for watching Moulin Rouge one too many times and listing to the soundtrack as well. Oh well. Enjoy and please no flames. 

A Dance to Remember

By: Lady Ava

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Digimon. Though it is a nice thought to think I do. 

            Sora stood in the middle of a large stage. All the lights were off and the only form of glow was a single spotlight that was on her. The girl was dressed in a beautiful red sparkle dress and shoes. Sora's hair was up in a fancy assortment of curls and her face was covered with sparkles as well. 

            As she stood center stage, a loud voice cut through the darkness. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you. The top dancer in the Carishero Dance School, Sora!" 

            The crowd went wild as Sora smiled broadly. That's when the people began to chant her name over and over again. "Sora! Sora! Sora!" 

*****************

            "Hey Sora! It's your turn!" A girl with shinning black hair stated, while shaking Sora's shoulder lightly. 

            Jumping a bit, Sora came out of her daydream. Looking at the girl who was shaking her, she blushed. "Oh. Opps, I must of zoned out there for a second. Thanks Marina." She said, standing up off the floor. 

            Running to the center of the floor, Sora stopped and slid automatically into fifth position. Smiling, she nodded for the DJ to start the music. As the music began, she slowly began to move into her routine. 

            For the past four years, Sora had been taking lessons at the Carishero School of Dance and the Arts. She was one of the best students in her class and had taken many different styles of dance. Her first year she studied ballet, then her second year she took tap. Her third year, she began modern dance. But in her now fourth year at the school, the teacher decided to put her in the Spanish dance class. 

After finishing her three-minute routine, the class of ten applauded in agreement. Standing up straight, Sora breathed in and out heavily. "Very good, Sora." Her teacher exclaimed in a very heavy Spanish accent. Clapping her hands together, she shouted above the chatter of her other students. "That will be all for today. Class dismissed." 

The students grabbed their bags and headed for the main lobby of the large school. Sora walked through the doors and into the entryway as she shoved the remainder of her dance clothes into the bag. She was very tired and felt as if her legs were going to give from being so stretched out. As she walked down the staircase, a familiar voice called to her from the bottom. 

"Hey Sora!" A well-known person called to the girl. 

Looking up, Sora smiled to see her best friend standing there, covered from head to toe with wet mud. The teen's hair was messed and his goggles hung around his neck loosely, they too covered in the wet earth. His dirty soccer uniform and bag hung heavily on him as he stood waiting for her to come down stairs. 

"Let me guess. They made you play in the rain?" She asked jokingly, as she became eye level with her friend. 

Nodding, he out Sora's raincoat and umbrella. "I think you might need these." He smiled, his white teeth cutting through the dirt. 

Accepting her coat, Sora put it on. Then, taking the umbrella from him, she placed it into his other hand. "Take my umbrella, Tai. I think you need it more than I do." Sora told him, flicking a piece of grass and dirt from the teen's shirt. 

Tai rolled his eyes. "Thanks mom." He stated sarcastically. 

"You're welcome, son." She shot back. Looking at Tai, Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come to get me? I didn't tell anyone about this practice." She questioned, as she buttoned up her bright red jacket.

Wiping some of the mud from his face, the leader of the former Digidestined smiled. "Your mom told me that you were here. She was at the game with my mom. She said that you have a performance coming up in a few weeks." Tai explained. 

"Yea. I'm suppost to do a partner dance with my friend Paul. But he wasn't here today." She complained, adjusting her dance bag's strap. "I have no idea where he is. I tried calling his house, but he wasn't there."

Suddenly, Sora's dance teacher came running down the stairs. "Sora! I'm glad I didn't miss you!" She called as she ran up to the two teens. 

"What's up, Sa?" She asked, as both she and Tai turned to face the panting teacher. 

Coming face to face with Sora, Sa panted. "I meant to tell you that Paul is no longer your partner."

Sora's eyes widened with fear and shock. "What? What do you mean? He has to be! Paul is the only guy in class who can lift me!" She screamed, her voice sounding very desperate.

"Paul moved back to Canada yesterday. His mother only called to tell me yesterday." The teacher explained sadly. Looking over at Tai, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you always covered in mud like that?" She asked. 

Looking down at himself, Tai laughed. "Of course. Aren't you?" He joked, turning to Sora. But the girl wasn't in a very joking mood. Her eyes welled with tears as she walked over to one of the cushioned benches in the center of the room. Flopping down onto the couch, she threw her head in her hands and began to cry. Placing his soccer bag onto the ground, Tai walked over to her and sat as well. "Sora? Are you okay?" He asked softly. 

Looking up at the teen, Sora looked into his mud-darkened face. "Without…a partner, I can't perform in the composition in two weeks. And I was looking forward to this composition for four years." She cried, resting her head on her best friend's muddy shoulder. 

Wiping the dirt off of his left arm, Tai placed his arm around Sora's shoulders and held her. "It's okay. Don't worry." He whispered. 

Suddenly, Sora's teacher reached over and felt Tai's other arm. Then standing up straight, she smiled widely. "You're perfect!"

Tai and Sora looked at the dancer with raised eyebrows. "Who's perfect?" Sora asked. 

"Why your friend here." She stated happily. Reaching over, she grabbed Tai's arm roughly, causing him to fall onto the floor. "Look at these muscles. They are perfect to lift a girl your size." She stated. Then, letting go of Tai's arm, Sa reached down and grabbed his ankle. Lifting it up, Tai was resting on the floor by his shoulders. "His leg muscles are strong enough to do the moves required." 

Before the woman could continue, Tai scrambled to his feet. Taking a giant step backwards, he held his hands up. "Whoa, wait a sec. Are you suggesting that I replace Sora's partner?" He asked, although he already figured the answer would be yes. 

"That's a great idea!" Sora exclaimed, jumping to her feet. 

Tai sweatdropped and then began to laugh. "You can't be serious." 

"Tai, you can lift me up. You've done it a million times." Sora explained. 

"But…" Tai started. But before he could continue, both women were right in front of him. They both had the saddest expressions on their faces that they hoped made Tai feel as if he had to do it. Unfortunately for him, it worked. "Alright…I'll do it." 

Clapping her hands together happily, Sa smiled widely. "Excellent. Come back here tomorrow morning at nine and Sora and I will start your lessons." And with that, the woman vanished into the dance studio once again. 

Lowering his head, Tai sighed. "How do I get myself into these things?" He asked aloud. 

"Aw, come on Tai. It should be fun." Sora laughed happily as she reclaimed her belongs from the floor. "Let's go before the rain gets any heavier." 

As the two teens walked out into the rainy weather, Tai opened the umbrella and was very glad that Sora let him take it. For when they walked out into the rain, the heaven's opened upon them. Sora adjusted the hood to her raincoat. "Man, I didn't know the weather would be this bad." She said. 

"You're telling me." Tai agreed as they started off towards their apartment building. While the two teens walked along the damp streets of Tokyo, the bearer of Courage looked over at his best friend. "Sora, what exactly do I have to do in order to dance with you?" 

Glancing over at Tai, the keeper of Love raised an eyebrow in thought. "Well, you'll have to learn the basic positions. Um, the proper way to lift me so you don't break my ribs, and how to dip me." 

"Dip you?" 

Sora felt herself blush a bit. Just the thought of Tai holding her in his arms as they danced across the floor together seemed like heaven. "Yea, dip me. That's what they do in Latin dancing." 

Tai turned his head forwards again. "Man, how did I manage this one?" He thought out loud. 

After a matter of minutes, the two teens arrived at their apartment building. Tai walked Sora to her apartment, mostly because he wanted to be a gentleman and also because he wanted as much time to near Sora as possible. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at nine, Okay?" Sora asked happily. 

"Sure. But Sora, can we keep this between us?" Tai questioned. 

Smiling, the brown haired girl nodded. "Of course Tai. I won't tell a soul that you are going to dance. Besides, no one would believe me anyways." 

Laughing, Tai and Sora stared at each other for one silent moment. Then they parted ways. 

**********************

It was a typical dinner at the Kayima's home. Tai and Mr. Kayima where literally throwing Mrs. Kayima's cooking down their throats as Kari was forced to endure watching it. "Mom, you really out did yourself this time." Tai sang happily as he shoved a coconut shrimp into his mouth. 

Mrs. Kayima smiled as she looked up from the stove. "Why, thank you Tai." She said happily. 

"So, how did your game go today?" Mr. Kayima asked threw a mouth full of rice. 

Swallowing hard on the remaining food in his mouth, Tai grinned widely. "We won. Six to two. I didn't care that I was covered head to toe in mud at the end of it. We won and that's all that matters." He sang happily. 

"Did you manage to find the dance school alright Tai?" Mrs. Kayima asked as the thought popped into her head. 

Smiling, Tai felt his face grow a bit warm. "Yea, I did." He said, his eyes trailing off to the ground. 

"Aw…Tai's blushing!" Kari said loudly as she ran her finger around the edge of her glass. 

"I'm not blushing!" Tai shouted at his sister, who still had a large grin on her face. 

Suddenly, it was open season on Tai. "Son, what is there to be embarrassed about?" Mr. Kayima taunted. 

Jumping out of his chair, Tai became even redder in the face. "Nothing!" He shouted.

Grabbing his dirty dishes, the teen ran over and placed them into the sink. Then, he quickly bowed to his mom. "Mom, could you wake me up tomorrow around eight. I have to go somewhere tomorrow morning." 

"Sure honey." She said happily.

Before his family could take anymore cracks at him, Tai vanished into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Walking over to his bed, the youth fell face first into the soft sheets. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was blushing. Blushing because of the fact that he was now Sora's dance partner. Sora, the girl that he had been friends with ever since he could remember was now his dance partner. 

Closing his eyes, Tai pictured Sora in his mind. Her gentle eyes stared into his own. Her soft skin was as sweet smelling as any rare flower and her hair was soft to touch. "Sora…" He murmured as he fell into a deep sleep.

*******************************

~ Whatcha think? Please read and review! ~


	2. Early Morning Practice

**_A Dance to Remember_**

**_By Lady Ava_**

**_Chapter Two_**

_~ Early Morning Practice ~_

Tai arrived early for his lesson the next morning. He was wearing his soccer jersey and a pair of sweatpants with his soccer shorts on underneath. As the teen began to walk up the stairs to the main practice hall, he heard the sound of jazz music blasting. Quicking his pace, he ended up in a run until he reached the large double doors. 

Opening the oak doors, Tai saw that the room was pretty much empty, except for two people: Sa, the dance teacher and his new dance partner. Sora was in the middle of the massive floor, spinning and moving her feet to the beat of the music. She moved in ways that Tai never thought she could move. 

Sora spun up onto her toes, causing Tai to make a face of pain. Then, she spun back down to balls of her feet. Then jumping into the air, Sora landed in a split to end the dance in time. This too made Tai flinch. As the girl came out of the split, she smiled happily. "I think that was the best I've ever done that routine." She told the older woman, who nodded in agreement. 

Tai walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Morning Sora." He said happily, acting as if he hadn't seen her routine. 

The girl turned and smiled as she saw Tai appear in the room. Grabbing a sip from her water bottle, she walked over to greet her friend. The early morning light flooded the room through the massive windows that lined the walls. The massive dance floor was scratched up in so many places that it hardly looked like a hard wood floor anymore. A long ballet bar stretched from one end of the studio and down to the far end of the room. 

"Wow, this place is massive." Tai said as he threw his bag off to the side. 

"Yea, it is a get place to dance." She said looking around. 

Suddenly, Sa stepped up in between the two teens. "Enough with your flirting. It's time to get to work." She sang happily, causing the teens to blush. 

After a quick warm-up of soccer stretches, Tai stood in the middle of the room with Sora and Sa facing him. "Latin dancing, Tai, is a great art." Sa began. "It is filled with raw passion and romance. With its fiery rhythms and flexible beats, it is one of the best styles of dance." She told, emphasizing on the words, passion, romance, and fiery. 

'Is woman always like this?' Tai wondered, raising an eyebrow. 

"Now," She shouted, causing Tai to jump a bit. "These are the basic counts for the entire style of dance. 1,2, 1,2,3,4, 1,2." The instructor counted, as she moved her feet. 

Once again, Tai raised an eyebrow. Laughing at his questionable look, Sora walked over next to her friend. "Watch me Tai. As I move my right foot forward, those are counts 1 and 2. Now, counts 1, 2, 3, and 4 are when I put my feet back together and move them a bit. Finally, the last two counts is when my left foot moves forward. Watch." As the girl counted, Sora moved her feet in the exact way she described. 

As she continued to repeat the move, Tai started to move as well. He started by mirroring Sora's footwork. After three times of tripping over his own two feet, he finally got it. "I'm doing it!" He shouted happily as he continued to moved and count. 

"Alright Tai, you did it!" Sora shouted happily. 

"Now, comes the tricky part." Sa said slyly. Grabbing Sora's shoulders, the woman moved her directly in front of Tai. Grabbing the boy's hands, she placed one of them onto Sora's tiny waist, and then the other into Sora's hand. Then, Sa placed Sora's free hand in the middle of Tai's back. "Now, try doing it together." She said.

Tai looked at Sora and she looked back at him. The girl's deep brown eyes stared lovingly into his own. 'This is just like my dream.' He thought as he heard music pulse in the background. 

"Are you ready Tai." Sora asked, causing Tai to jump out from his daydream. 

"Yea. Let's do it." He said, a smile caressing his face. 

"You just repeat the move you just learned and I'll follow you, okay?"

"Gottacha." 

As Tai listened for the beat, Sora smiled at him. 'Tai is so great. He is actually doing this for me. He is learning how to dance…for me.' She thought happily. 

Suddenly, she felt him begin to move, causing her thoughts to clear. The two teens moved perfectly together. They instantly knew how to move in unison with one another. "That is perfect, my loves!" Sa shouted happily as the two teens continued to dance. "Tai, you are a natural."

Separating from Sora flashed a victory sign. "This is easy. Is this all I need to learn for the routine?" 

Laughing, Sa smiled at the teen. "Of course not, Tai. You must now learn how to Tengo."

"TENGO! I didn't know I had to learn how to TENGO!" Tai shouted, his thoughts of this being easy vanished. 

"Chill out Tai. It is not that hard. Trust me, if you could learn how to do the basic moves in an hour, than you can learn to tengo, no sweat." Sora told, confidence on every word that she spoke. 

Looking down at her watch, Sa grinned. "Tengo will have to wait until tomorrow. I will see both of you tomorrow?" 

"Absolutely." Tai told the educator of dance with a charming grin. 

**********************

Upon exiting the dance studio, Tai and Sora turned and headed towards the soccer field. "I have practice now. I'm too tired to go and play soccer for two hours now." The goggle headed leader of the Digidestined wined as he walked, his hands behind his head. 

"Oh Tai, you'll wake up as soon as you get on that field with your team." Sora told the youth as she stared at him happily. 

Glancing over at his friend, a question came to Tai's thoughts. "Sora, how do you manage to spin like you did in your routine?" 

Sora felt her face grow warm and she knew that she had to be blushing widely. "Practice. A lot of bloody toes." She said simply. 

Tai stared at her with a sudden rush of great concern. "Are your feet bleeding now? Do you need me to carry you?" He asked in a rushed tone. 

Although the offer sounded tempting, Sora shook her head. "No Tai, I'm fine. But when you first learn on point, your feet bleed a lot due to the stress you are putting on your toes." The youth explained, cringing at the thought. 

"Do they still ever bleed?" Tai asked. 

"On rare occasions. Only if I've been dancing for a long period of time." Sora answered. 

Finally, the field came into view. Tai's team was already on the field playing a practice game. "Oh no! I'm late!" He shouted as he took off down the sidewalk. Then turning quickly on his feet, he smiled back at Sora. "I'll see you later, okay?" 

Waving back, Sora returned the grin. "Sure. Bye Tai." 

Tai ran feverishly across the street and towards the field. Jumping the fence, the teen ran over to the sidelines and to where his couch was standing. "Sorry, I'm late couch." He panted as he threw his bag onto the ground. 

"Where were you Kayima? Don't you know what time it is? You're 15 minutes late!" He shouted angrily. 

As Tai reached into his bag and withdrew his cleats from his bag, he tried to think of an explanation as to being late. "I'm sorry. My alarm was set to be here, but it didn't go off." He blurted out as he laced up his spiked shoes. 

"No excuses Tai. You know the punishment for being late. Three laps around the soccer field." The man told the teen firmly. 

"But Mr. Hiro, this is the first time I've been late in the past three years." Tai said firmly, trying to get himself out of his punishment. 

But the older man wouldn't listen. "I don't care. Three laps Kayima. Let's go." 

Standing from the bench, Tai started off around the field at a steady pace. As the youth went around the massive open space, Sora stood at the fence. 'Tai.' She thought. 

**********************

~ Yet another chapter? ACK! Oh well. Please read and review ~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon


End file.
